chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Red and Green Energy
The combination of fire and nature creates a destructive, offensive force. Wildfire warriors tend to use powerful attacks that hurt both them and their opponents. However, they are capable of rejuvenation to allow the continued onslaught. Their reckless ways are just barely balanced by their ability to heal. Attacking: 1F/1N pt Cinder Fling – Hits foe with low level cinder, sense modified 3F/3N pt Wood Flame – Mid-level cinder 6F/6N pt Oxidize – High power cinder 2F/2N pt Savage Spin – User attacks in a flaming circle, Strength modified 4F/4N pt Primeval Spin – one-ups the spin 2F/2N pt Reckless Attack – User attacks for extra damage but deals damage to self, strength modified 3F/1N pt Brushfire – User release fire in a circle that engulfs all and clings to organic substances, sense modified 1F/3N pt Lushfire – User releases a napalm-like goo that damages foes and heals friends a fraction of the damage. 2F/3N pt Fire-Mind – User can use Feverish Restoration and Searing Meditation as move actions. 3F/2N pt Inflammable – User can cast brushfire and lushfire as move actions. 1F/3N pt Nature’s Vengeance – User fires a pulse of energy that has power relative to any damage done to the self and teammates the turn before, sense modified 5F/5N pt Cleansing Fire – User blasts area with fire, damaging self and others, and removing all negative effects on all in area 9F/9N pt Phoenix Fire – User kills self on purpose in massive flame that damages area, then comes back to life with health relative to damage dealt (so if no one else is around, then you come back exactly how you were before since you dealt self damage as well, and if many are around then you come back to life with much more health) Effects: 1F/2N pt Feverish Restoration – User heals self greatly, then must take a turn to recharge, acu modified 3F/2N pt Vengefulness – If user is dealt damage, he gains a strength boost 4F/3N pt Searing Meditation – User sharply boosts attack and sense and deals damage to self by fire, acu modified 2F/1N pt Hellbent Rage – User sets self on fire, damaging self each turn, but increasing damage output by harming any nearby self as well 3F/3N pt Adrenaline – If user is near knocked out he gains the ability to make a second action in the turn. Team-Buffs: 4F/4N pt Beast’s Presence – Team gains boosts in sense and strength but a loss in dexterity Armors: 1F/1N pt Campfire Armor: Provides +1/+1 and deals 1d4 damage. 2F/2N pt Wildfire Armor: Provides +2/+3 Armor, and 1d4 autoregeneration, and 1d6 damage upon contact. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4F/4N pt Phoenix Armor: Provides +5/+7 Armor, 1d8 autoregen, and 2d6 fire damage. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1F/1N pt Regrowth – Damaged terrain can be swiftly fixed 3F/3N pt Pulsing skin – When user is dealt melee damage, he may randomly heal some of the damage 5F/5N pt Resiliency – User has strong auto-heal 2F/2N pt Auto-Regeneration – heals 1d4 each turn 2F/2N pt Sturdy – User gets a +5 on fortitude checks 5F/5N pt Stalwart – User get +10 6F/6N pt Wildfire Warrior – User gains permanent boost in sense and constitution Category:Classes Category:Dissonant Dichrome Classes